


Summer Night Whisper

by lora3210



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jongho Has a Crush on Yeosang, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, RPF, Summer Love, jongsang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lora3210/pseuds/lora3210
Summary: At one summer night, Jongho lying near Yeosang cannot fall asleep well.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 43





	Summer Night Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ATEEZ eng fic that I wrote for the first time. Please listen to Anri's Last Summer Whisper (<https://youtu.be/SNq4zqTN_DQ>) that gave me the motivation to create this. My native language is not English so there should lots of mistakes. Hope you to enjoy this:)

The time that Jongho couldn't fall asleep and just repeated toss and turn was getting longer. He opened his eyes.

Beside him was Yeosang who was sleeping so deeply that he could not hear any sound even though it's so loud that it could make everybody wake up. Jongho, who lay close to Yeosang with his back turning against him, had been feeling that his heart was in a flutter and a cold sweat came out from the back of his neck just like he was placed in a situation which got him to be nervous. Sticky saliva was swallowed through his throat and it felt like an important moment finally came between the two but Jongho, though making his lips parted just as he would say something, eventually could speak nothing when thinking about Yeosang's face.

 _Once we were just friends._ He thought. But no one knows what will happen in the future and also Jongho was no exception from the truth. That summer night was rather cool, not so hot since _unfortunately_ ―he knew using this word was kind of ridiculous―the air-conditioner in Jongho's room was working right. Nothing could be the plausible excuse for his temporary insomnia caused by the feeling that created some kind of unstoppable heat. He imagined outside where the hot air surrounded everything and something soft like an ice-cream or spilled sauce melted down and stuck on the paved road. Doing this, he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, though knowing that it was not possible to take a deep sleep.

The night seemed to know everything of Jongho but just stayed silent. Anything to solve this troublesome situation was not given to him.

――

Every day, although both became so familiar with each other, from Jongho's point of view, Yeosang looked like a star brightly shining in the sky far away from the earth. Perhaps that's because of his unrealistic handsomeness. Jongho acknowledged that he had a soft spot for handsomeness but he believed that no matter how much a man was handsome he would not fall in love with him, as he was not a homosexual.

Chances were that the time when Jongho started having a crush on Yeosang was when Jongho saw him smiling one rainy day. In the middle of the class Yeosang took, suddenly the rain started to pour and most students in that class were regretting not taking an umbrella from their home. Yeosang was so for a moment but soon he decided to go home even if the rain did not stop.

When Yeosang began to run through the heavy rain, accidentally, at the same time, Jongho was walking toward a building where Yeosang had attended the lecture and found out a man with a familiar face dashed out of the building entrance and kept running to avoid the rain. Once he recognized the face was Yeosang, he ran as fast as possible to catch Yeosang and not long after he finally could grab his right wrist. Surprised at the power of Jongho's one hand, Yeosang turned back toward Jongho and just smiled making a sound "He, hehet." Seeing the familiar and pure smile coming up on the face where the wet blond hair was plastered, which looked more beautiful than that of any other day from his own view, Jongho's heart sank suddenly, making a fuzzy clonk. He did not know that was the signal warning that something unstoppable has started.

――

 _Someone could contact me now._ He hoped. That was because he could focus on other things delivered from other people, not on Yeosang who still slept. But like the night which did not give anything to be an answer, nobody made a phone call or sent a short message at dawn. His phone kept silent like a broken one.

The time passed by smoothly like a flowing river.

Jongho connected his earphones to the cell phone and put them on. Recently he was in love with some ballad songs about having a crush on someone even though they are not suitable for the hot summer because they seemed to represent how he felt. Singing along the song with a low voice, he turned back his head to check whether Yeosang slept or not. Yeosang still closed his eyes and breathed regularly. Jongho stopped the music, took the earphones out, and listened to the sound of Yeosang's breath. Everything seemed to stop and just stay silent. Jongho came closer to Yeosang, staring at his hair, eyebrow, eyelid, nose, and lips. Something was about to happen. Once again, he swallowed warm saliva.

 _Hyung. No, Yeosang._  
......  
I have something to tell you.  
......  
Well, you don't have to know what it is but...  
......  
I want you to know that.  
......  
I love you.  
......  
So much more than you think.  
......  
If I can change how much I love you into a number, it will be.....  
......  
If you expect 0 or minus, I can say 3000.

That summer night, for a moment, Jongho felt too hot. Because a hand softly holding his hand was Yeosang's one. Without opening his eyes, Yeosang smiled. The familiar, pure, but too much beautiful smile.


End file.
